bleach falling in love
by Roxas Kurosaki
Summary: Hay, story pertama gue...


Disclamer: Bleach punya mbah Tite Kubo bukan Mbah Marijan.

Aran: Yes! Fic perdana gue! *muncul sambil ancungin tinju*

Ichigo: biasa aja kaleeee! *jitak aran*

Aran: elo kog gitu ma calon sutradara? Cemburu karena kalah keren? *jitak balik ichigo* hati-hati, mas. Tar gue balas dicerita lho... *ngancem dengan evil smile ala gin*

Ichigo: kagak ngaruh! Dasar author gendeng! *hunusin Zangetsu*Hitsugaya: yaelaaah, pada kayak anak kecil aja! Serius ini!

Byakuya: oke my chousin gw, ini cerita kapan dimulainya kalo lo ma Ichigo berantem mulu?

Ichigo+Aran: YOU SHUT UP!

Byakuya: *urat marah timbul* cire Zenbon Sakura! *Ichigo dan Aran dihajar Byakuya*

Soi fon: Oke, dari pada liat mereka berantem, baca nih cerita oke?

Kenpachi: Lo kok seneng kalo liat mereka berantem?

Soi fon: Biarin, soalnya gue khan tayang perdana disini.. *lirik Kenpachi dengan tatapan tajam* Lo juga dapat perankan? Kenapa nggak pake kostum

Kenpachi: gue kagak minat... soalnya disini gue gak dapat adegan pertempuran...

Ichigo: dasar maniak bertarung, ke Palestina sana lawan Israel! *di Uber-uber Kenpachi*

Aran: baiklah, dari pada gak jelas nie cerita. Kita mulai aja yuk...

Falling in Love present:Sejak awal dia hadir di Seiretei, tatap mataku selalu tertuju padanya. Saat dia mendobrak masuk kedalam Seiretei demi menyelamatkan seorang sahabatnya, hatiku tergerak untuk membantunya... Rambutnya yang Orange berkibar dan senyum yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku itu. Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang Shinigami Perwakilan yang pada akhirnya diakui oleh kami semua sebagai Gotei Kapten walau dengan berat juga kami harus kehilangan 3 Kapten yang menghianati kami dan betapa hebatnya dia masih berdiri tegak menantang maut dan rasa gentar. Meski aku saat itu terluka karena menyelamatkan Hinamori...

XxXxX

"Apa? Pergi ke Kota karakura? Gue?," Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kapten divisi 10 itu kaget mendengar keputusan dari SouTaichou Yamamoto untuk mengirimnya menyelidiki kemunculan Arrancar di Kota Karakura."Tenang, Kapten Hitsugaya... Selain Kau yang saya utus, Kapten divisi.6 Kuchiki Byakuya, Kapten divisi.2 Soifon dan Lalu Kapten Divisi.11 Kenpachi Zaraki untuk menemanimu mengumpulkan Info tentang kemunculan para Arrancar ini..." tegas Soutaichou dengan nada yang tenang."Kenapa ini begitu penting? Arrancar itu mungkin Cuma lewat dikota Karakura... Mengirim para Kapten untuk menangani ini menurut saya bukan hal yang bijak..." Soifon memberi mengetukkan tongkatnya kelantai beberapa kali lalu menyorot tajam para Gotei Kapten yang tersisa,"Seiretei telah diguncangkan berbagai peristiwa besar dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Kemunculan para Bount dan aktivitas hollow yang semakin meningkat dan lalu kalau Sousuke Aizen mau bertindak inilah saat yang tepat. Bukankah menurut informan, para Arrancar ini sedikit istimewa. Bahkan Kurosaki Ichigo sampai terluka sangat parah dalam Insiden ini?"Hitsugaya terdiam saat mendengar nama Kurosaki disebutkan. Kurosaki... terluka... Hitsugaya mulai resah. Dia berharap rapat penting ini segera selesai agar dia bisa memastikan keadaan kondisi Kurosaki saat ini. Dan dia bisa menemaninya dalam setiap pertempuran yang akan terjadi."Kuat?," Kenpachi tersenyum mendengarnya. Soifon dan Hitsugaya mulai menjaga jarak dari Kenpachi yang sekarang karena mereka paham arti dari senyuman maut dan Killer khas Zaraki ini. Zaraki Kenpachi ini akan tersenyum demikian karena satu hal! Karena akan ada pertempuran besar yang akan melibatkannya!

xXxXxXxXx

Kota Karakura...Ichigo termenung saat mengingat peristiwa itu kembali. Badannya penuh luka bekas pertempuran itu, melawan Orang berbadan besar yang menyebut dirinya Arrancar itu. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, marah karena dia begitu lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi Nakama-nakamanya!"Sudah pulih dari lukamu, kurosaki..." Suara itu mengejutkan Ichigo. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu masih berdiri di depan jendela. Wajahnya yang begitu putih dan polos bagaikan es yang belum meleleh lalu rambutnya yang perak bagaikan salju dimusim dingin lalu matanya yang emerald tampak menyorotkan kesedihan melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"Hitsu.. Gaya..." Ichigo menggumamkan nama sosok itu. Hitsugaya tersenyum namun dia juga masih sedih melihat kondisi Orang yang dicintainya saat ini. Ichigo memaksa bangun, namun segera Hitsugaya menahan niatnya melakukan itu.

"Kau belum pulih betul, Kurosaki. Istirahatlah. Aku tahu kau membutuhkannya." Hitsugaya memeluk Ichigo yang tadinya sudah duduk. Ichigo merasakan ketenangan dalam pelukannya dan menuruti kehendak dari Hitsugaya itu. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap mata Hitsugaya itu.

xXxXxXx

Hitsugaya pergi menghadap Byakuya, Kenpachi dan Soifon yang sedang berbincang-bincang diluar rumah Ichigo. Ishhin, Karin dan Yuzu sedang pergi berwisata selama seminggu sehingga Ichigo saat ini sendirian dalam rumah itu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Kapten Hitsugaya?" tanya Soifon pada Toushiro yang tampak kurang bersemangat.

"Sangat parah, bisa dibilang." Jawab Hitsugaya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Melihat kondisi Ichigo ini sungguh sangat menyedihkan hatinya dan membuat perasaannya berkecamuk.

"Kalau begitu, biar kami yang melakukan penyelidikan tantang Arrancar ini. Kau temanilah dia disini. Kami saja sudah cukup kok..." Byakuya berkata. Dia memang bijaksana, sungguh bangsawan yang hebat.

"Thanks, Kuchiki..." Toushiro amat berterima kasih dengan keputusan Kuchiki Taichou ini. Selama beberapa hari ini, dia bisa mengurusi segala keperluan Ichigo. Setidaknya sampai kondisi dia benar-benar pulih.

"Dan satu hal lagi...," byakuya menatap Hitsugaya dengan tajam hingga membuat Hitsugaya gugup setengah mati.

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku, Kuchiki Taichou!"

xXxXxX

~Ichigo POV~

"Kau harus istirahat, Toushiro. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Aku membujuknya agar beristirahat dan berhenti memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahku. Aku segera bangkit berdiri, namun tubuhku tidak mau bersahabat dan itu mengakibatkan aku terjatuh keras dari kasur tempat aku berbaring."Kurosaki, kau ini harus beristirahat..." dia datang kekamarku dan mengangkat tubuhku. Aku jadi heran, dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mengangkatku dengan tubuh sekecil ini? Pantas saja dia bisa menjadi kapten dalam Divisi.10."Kau juga harus istirahat Toushiro…" aku berusaha kembali membujuknya."Tak apa-apa, aku tidak merasa terlalu lelah Ichigo." Katanya."Tapi!" aku berusaha membujuknya lagi."Shh…" Jarinya menyentuh bibirku. "Aku benar-benar tidak terlalu capek kok." Dia mengatakannya dengan senyum hangat. "Kau butuh teman untuk menemanimu disaat kau bersedih."Aku terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Lalu aku meletekan kepalaku dipundaknya. "Kau tau Shiro…""Hm?" Katanya sambil menatapiku."Aku… selalu takut jika teman atau orang-orang yang kusayangi gagal kulindungi…" Air mata ini mulai membendung dimataku lagi. "Aku takut jika orang yang kusayangi tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku takut jika aku gagal menyelamatkan mereka. Aku takut sekali Shiro, sangat takut sekali. Aku takut jika keberadaanku sangatlah sia-sia dan tidak berguna sama sekali..." Aku mulai menangis terisak-isak lagi. "A… aku sangat takut Shiro…" Aku lalu memegang bajunya dengan erat."Shh…" Kata Toushiro berusaha menenangkanku. "Sudah,sudah…" Katanya sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan itu lagi, aku ada disini, disampingmu dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Dia lalu menggenggam tanganku yang terasa dingin, tangannya terasa sangat hangat. "Semua sudah terjadi dan tak ada yang dapat kita perbuat untuk mengubahnya…"Aku kembali terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Dia lalu memeluk kepalaku dan membelainya dengan lembut. Aku hanya bisa menangis disampingnya selama berjam-jam tampa henti…

~Hitsugaya POV~

Setelah Ichigo menangis selama berjam-jam, dia tertidur disampingku karena kelelahan. Meski dia tertidur, kulihat air matanya masih mengalir meski tidak sederas disaat dia menangis tadi.

Aku memutuskan untuk menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju kamarnya. Saat kuangkat, badannya terasa sangat ringan seakan-akan dia bagaikan sehelai bulu. Dia mengigaukan memanggil ibunya, aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia sangat kehilangan. Aku jadi teringat pada Kusaka.

Tangannya mengarah kedekat dadaku dan menggenggam bajuku dengan erat sekali, sepertinya dia khawatir bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya, perlahan-lahan dan aku mendekat kekasurnya. Aku meletakannya perlahan agar dia tidak terbangun, saat aku meletakannya, aku sadar aku tak bisa bangun sama sekali karena dia masih menggenggam bajuku dengan erat dan tak mau melepaskannya.

Setelah terjebak dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba dia mengigaukan namaku. Dia sedang mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku tak dapat menangkap kata-kata yang dia ucapkan…

"S.. Sh.. Shiro..." Katanya dengan suara kecil. Aku tidak menangkap kata-katanya lagi. "Aku, mencintaimu..." Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataannya itu. Wajahku memerah dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain itu dia terdiam dan genggamannya terlepas. Aku dapat bergerak dengn bebas lagi. Aku lalu duduk disampingnya dan menatapi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

Aku lalu membelai kepalanya agar dia bisa tenang. Setelah beberapa menit membelainya, dia terlihat lebih tenang dan kekhawatirannya seperti musnah. Wajahnya saat tidur tampak polos dan sungguh, dia tampan sekali saat lalu mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, perlahan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya yang agak dingin dan lembut itu. Aku menciumnya hanya selama beberapa detik saja, meski begitu, aku masih ingin menciumnya lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku khawatir ciumanku ini akan membangunkan tidurnya yang mulai tenang…

"Aku mecintaimu Ichigo…" Aku membisikkan kata-kata itu ditelingannya. Aku tau dia tak akan mendengarnya, tetapi hatinya pasti mendengar. Karena aku yakin perasaanku akan terbalas. "Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan melindungimu dari segala bahaya, meski itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku untuk melindungimu." Aku lalu menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang lembab karena basah oleh air mata. "Aku… akan selalu menjagamu…" Aku menciumnya sekali lagi lalu terlelap dalam tidurku.

~END~

Aran: Yaaaaa~~~aaaY! Ichihitsu! *Teriak pake toa didepan rumah dan dilemparin sendal seluruh Seiretei*

Renji: Berisiiiiiiik! Gue mau tidur! Tau gak rasanya kerja pada Taichou super killer tiap hari! Gak ada istirahatnya, Cuy!

Byakuya: *nongol sambil bawa basoka* apa elo bilang!

Renji: kagak, maksud ane... *Keringet dingin*

Ichigo: dia ngatain elo killer, Kuchiki! *ngadu mode plus Gin Smile*

Aran: belajar dari mana elo teknik dari mendiang kakak gue?

Ichigo: *nunjuk Aran* dari elunya!

Hitsugaya: *nangis guling-guling* Pair Ichihitsu lagi, Hueeeee.. ikke bukan lekong? Kenapa kagak bikin pair Ichigo x Yumichika aja? Hueeee...

Ichigo: kagak mau! No ! *Petir menggelegar*

Aran: tabahkan dirimu, nak... *Nyodorin permen bentuk hati rasa strobery* Nih, : hueeeeee... *masih nangis*

Renji: Syukur lah gak ada unsur Byakuren disini... jadi semua juga tau, gue masih Straight... Yuhuuuu~~ gue mau PDKT lagi ma rukia!

Aran: *Tatap sinis Renji* yakin amat loe? Gue khan juga fans byakuren?

Byakuya: Hueeeeeeee! Mendiang Istri gue! My Cousin bakal bikin gue jadi Yaoi!

Renji: Dasar Fujoshi!

Aran: Seenggaknya gue kagak gila kek elo, dasar nanas! *Di Zabimaru Renji*

Hisagi: wawancara untuk majalah bulanan Seiretei bakal kasih kolom muka lho untuk Fic ini...

Hitsugaya: Lo taruh ini dimuka, gue bekuin elo biar gak bisa bareng Nanao-San lagi! *todongin Hyourinmaru*

Hisagi: ampun, taichou... Saya diusulin sama Matsumoto Chan...

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTOOOOOOO! *Suhu minus 90 derajat*

Aran: *ngakak sambil guling-guling*

Ichigo: *ngakak guling-guling dijendela lantai 10 lalu jatuh dengan tidak indahnya* ADOOUUUUHHHH! Emak tulang gue...

Hitsugaya: para readers tercinta, jangan tiru adegan ini demi keselamatan... *bantu galiin lubang kubur Ichigo*

Ichigo: gue kagak mate kaleeee! Kalo gue mati, ntar siapa yang balas dendam ma Aizen! Gara-gara dia Inoue...

Renji: ehem, tampaknya ada saingan nih, taichou...! *senggol bahu Hitsugaya*

Hitsugaya: lo mau gue jadiin babon, Abarai! *tatapan killer* atau gue bunuh diri aja, biar elo dibantai para fans gue?

Renji: *sujud-sujud minta ampun* hueeee... jangan atuuuh...

Aran: dan untuk pembaca semua, sampai jumpa dalam maha karya saya selanjutnya. Oke! *bobok duluan ninggalin kegilaan para chara Bleach*


End file.
